


Oh What a Night

by Bryonia_Alba



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Multi, Semi-Public Foreplay, Threesome, a bit of spanking, mention of Crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryonia_Alba/pseuds/Bryonia_Alba
Summary: Charlie and Neville want a threesome. Harry agrees to their terms.





	Oh What a Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for daily_deviant's Kinky Kristmas 2010.

Charlie looked up from the stove as Neville walked into the kitchen. He looked exhausted, and Charlie was glad he’d decided to cook dinner, even if it was merely spaghetti and sauce from a jar. It wasn’t fancy, but it was filling, and that was the important thing. 

“It smells wonderful,” Neville said, slumping into a chair and sniffing appreciatively at the air. “I don’t suppose there’s garlic bread to go with it?”

“Nope, no bread, but I did toss a salad together, just for you,” Charlie replied, opening the refrigerator door and taking out the salad bowl. “Stay there, and I’ll bring you a plate and a beer. How was work?”

“Busy, but not unbearable.” Neville stretched out his legs before him, wincing when his knee made a loud pop. “I think my joints disagree. I’m only twenty-five; I shouldn’t be creaking like this!”

“Busy is good, though, right? And you’re not old. I creak more than you, don’t deny it.” Charlie took two bottles of beer from the fridge and uncorked them, handing one to Neville. He took a deep swig from his before setting it on the counter and pulling two plates from the cupboard so he could portion out the spaghetti.

“Busy is always better than twiddling my thumbs.” Neville gave Charlie a smile. “At least we both have the energy to do what we love, creaking or no.” Flexing his knee, he changed the subject. “How was lunch with Harry today? Did you ask him?”

“It went well,” Charlie answered, handing Neville a plate before joining him at the kitchen table. Twirling a few spaghetti strands around his fork, he continued, “He mentioned again how much fun we had at the club the other night and wanted to know whether or not we could get together again any time soon.”

“Did you ask him?” Neville repeated.

“Yes, I asked him, O Impatient One!” Charlie took a bite of pasta. Once he’d swallowed he added, “He said he was willing so long as you were. He was a bit surprised to find out it was your idea, but he agreed to all of it. He wants to know if this weekend is too soon.”

Neville laughed and raised his bottle. “Let’s drink to a fun fucking weekend.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Charlie clinked his bottle to Neville’s before returning to his meal. If the look in Neville’s eyes was any indication, he fully expected some fucking to ensue shortly after they finished eating. He only hoped Neville gave him enough time to clear the table first beforehand.

~*~*~*~*~*~

What a fantastic evening, Charlie thought as he left the club with Neville and Harry. The band had been amazing, and he’d only drunk enough to induce a pleasant buzz. It fizzed through his veins, a reminder of further pleasures to come. He glanced over at Harry and smiled. He and Neville had tormented Harry all night with clandestine kisses and teasing caresses, leaving him fidgety with anticipation as he flagged a taxicab. It pulled over and Charlie got in, followed by Harry and then Neville.

The taxi drove away from the kerb, and Neville laid his hand on Harry’s leg the same time as Charlie rested his against Harry’s chest. It was time to get the party started, Charlie thought, watching Harry’s head tilt back against the seat as Neville’s palm moved upward, rubbing at Harry’s crotch. Sliding his fingertips along Harry’s jawline, Charlie turned Harry’s face towards him, then leaned in to kiss him full on the mouth.

The past few days’ waiting had been difficult, knowing he and Neville had Harry to play with tonight. Having him here and now, moaning softly between Charlie’s kisses and Neville’s hand cupping Harry’s erection through his jeans, gave Charlie all the encouragement he needed. Neville rarely had bad ideas, and this one showed every sign of panning out like the others.

Sweeping through Harry’s mouth with his tongue one last time, Charlie broke off the kiss. He could hear Harry’s breathing become ragged as he trailed his lips to the curve of Harry’s ear. 

“You’re ours, Harry,” he murmured, glancing over to Neville. The other man smiled, giving Harry’s cock a squeeze through his denim-clad crotch. “We’ve been waiting all day for this. It looks like you’ve been looking forward to it, too.”

Neville continued rubbing at Harry’s leg and the growing bulge in his jeans, still smiling. Leaning in, he whispered loudly into Harry’s other ear, “That’s right. You’re all ours tonight. You’re going to do exactly what we tell you to do, and you’re going to love every moment.” His smile widened. “Charlie, I believe you’re correct in saying this has been on his mind all day. I know it’s been on mine. I’ve been half-hard all day just thinking about tonight.”

He rubbed Harry harder through his jeans, his grin becoming positively wicked when Harry moaned.

Charlie glanced toward the taxi driver, wondering whether or not she was enjoying the show. She was smiling, meeting his eyes in the rearview mirror. Charlie’s lips twitched, his attention turning back to Harry. Neville still rubbed him through his jeans, fingers dancing over Harry’s fully erect cock. Charlie leaned in, nibbling at Harry’s neck while sliding one hand over his chest, finding and teasing a nipple through Harry’s shirt.

Feeling Harry squirm beneath their attentions had Charlie hard as well. He licked the cords at Harry’s throat, tasting the sweat there.

“Mmm, salty,” Charlie said against his skin. “I’m willing to bet you have something else that’s salty.”

Harry moaned in response. 

“It’s a shame Neville or I can’t use magic for concealment or silence,” Charlie whispered to Harry, his voice pitched low so the driver couldn’t overhear. “Otherwise we’d fuck you right here in the back seat.” 

“Damn, Charlie, don’t tempt me,” Neville groaned. Reaching into his pocket with the hand not stroking Harry, he handed the driver a tenner. “Driver, go faster.”

Charlie felt the taxicab speed up and resumed nibbling at Harry’s neck while Neville did the same from the other side, teasing at Harry’s earlobe with his teeth while running his fingers over Harry’s erection as he squirmed and gasped from the constant attention.

“The two of you are killing me...fuck, need you so bad,” Harry said raggedly against Charlie’s ear, still wriggling beneath Charlie and Neville’s combined caresses. Neville nipped Harry’s earlobe, and Harry bit down on his lower lip.

Charlie shivered at the feel of Harry’s breath ghosting over his ear and neck, trying not to whimper at Harry’s obvious arousal and desire to please.

“We’ll definitely have our way with you once we’re home, provided you survive the rest of the trip,” Charlie assured him. “Won’t we, Neville?”

Neville chuckled, biting down on Harry’s ear, his grip tightening over Harry’s cock and balls, dragging another moan from his throat. 

Charlie drew a deep breath at the sight. He couldn’t wait for the taxicab to make it back to the house. He wanted to see Harry with his clothes off. “Definitely have uses for you,” he murmured against Harry’s heated skin, sucking at his throat.

“That’s an understatement if ever I heard one,” Neville said, giving Harry’s crotch one last squeeze before straightening up as the taxicab turned onto their street. “We’re almost home.” He looked over at Charlie. “Finally.”

“Finally,” Harry repeated, sounding exactly like someone looking forward to getting fucked good and hard. He let out a needy whine as Charlie nibbled his neck, apparently hitting just the right spot, his hand clutching Charlie’s knee.

Charlie handed over the fare and a large tip to the cab driver as the taxicab pulled to the kerb. Neville tugged Harry with him out the back door and onto the pavement.

“We need to get in the house,” he observed, watching Harry pull Neville into a greedy, needful kiss.

“Fuck yeah, we need to get in the house,” Neville replied. “I’m so hard I’m surprised I can still walk.”

Chuckling at his lover’s impatience, Charlie pulled out his wand and unlocked the front door, following a still-snogging Neville and Harry inside.

“Harry, I believe you know where the sofa is.”

Neville broke off the kiss, moving to stand beside Charlie. They watched Harry walk to the sofa. He started to sit down, but Neville stopped him.

“Take off your shirt before you sit down,” he ordered quietly.

Harry obediently removed his coat and shirt, folding them neatly and setting them down on the recliner before sitting, perched on the edge of the sofa. Charlie saw the admiration in Neville’s eyes as he joined Harry on the sofa, sitting next to him. He ran a finger over Harry’s nipple, smiling when Harry’s breath caught.

“You do remember your role, don’t you?” Neville asked, still stroking Harry’s nipple.

Charlie moved toward the sofa, lured by the lust in Neville’s eyes and the seductive surety in his voice. He loved it when Neville allowed his inner steel to show, loved when he demonstrated his strength.

“I am to do anything you or Charlie tell me to do,” Harry responded eagerly. “I am not to question anything you command me to do. If I do, I will be disciplined accordingly. Likewise, I will be suitably rewarded for compliance.”

Charlie sat down on the sofa on Harry’s opposite side, sandwiching him. Gently, he trailed his fingers down Harry’s narrow chest, enjoying the feel of his pale skin. Waiting until green eyes dilated with pleasure and anticipation met his, Charlie dropped his hand and stood, holding his arms aloft.

“Strip me,” he commanded.

Neville leaned back against the sofa, watching Harry swallow nervously before standing, his hands reaching toward Charlie’s jumper. He lifted the jumper over Charlie’s head and off, folding it and setting it on the sofa before reaching for his jeans.

“You can’t touch,” Charlie clarified, toeing off his shoes. “Just strip me.”

Harry knelt. “I understand,” he replied, undoing the clasp of Charlie’s trousers and pulling down the zipper. Grabbing the belt loops, he pulled the trousers over Charlie’s hips and down his legs. Charlie obligingly stepped out one leg at a time, then watched Harry fold his trousers and lay them atop his jumper. Harry looked up, tongue touching his bottom lip at the sight of Charlie’s cock bulging against his boxers.

“You want this?” Charlie asked softly. “Do you want my cock? Do you want to suck on it until I come in your mouth?”

Harry nodded. Taking a deep breath, he grasped Charlie’s boxers, taking care not to touch his skin, and pulled them down. Charlie’s cock straightened out as it was freed from its confines, pointing right at Harry’s face. His mouth lifted in a small smile as Harry licked his lips and nearly tossed the boxers aside before remembering his place, folding them and setting them atop Charlie’s trousers.

“He’s a natural, isn’t he?” Neville murmured from the sofa, watching Harry stare greedily at Charlie’s hard cock bobbing in front of him. “Charlie, I’m content to watch for the moment. You can continue commanding him as you wish.”

Charlie thought Harry looked good on his knees before him, and there was nothing he wanted more than to order Harry to suck him off then and there. He knew Neville wanted at least a bit of a show, though, and he didn’t want to disappoint. Reaching down, he pulled Harry to his feet, watching confusion flit across his face.

“You’re much too overdressed for the occasion,” Charlie said, leaning in to lick his earlobe. Dropping his voice to a whisper, he added, “Strip for us. Slowly.”

He sat next to Neville, receiving a nod of approval, and turned his attention back to Harry.

“You may begin.”

“Yes, sir,” Harry answered immediately. Charlie rather liked the sound of ‘sir’ directed his way.

He slowly bent down to remove his shoes and socks, setting them aside before straightening to his full height. He unbuttoned his jeans, lingering as he slowly lowered the zipper. Squirming slightly, he pushed his jeans past his hips, letting them drop to his ankles. Charlie straightened in anticipation, hearing Neville’s indrawn breath beside him.

Harry, naughty boy, wasn’t wearing any underwear. Charlie groaned at the sight.

“Decided to go commando, did you?” Neville asked, leaning forward slightly. Harry’s cock twitched, hands clenching at his sides. Pulling off his shirt, Neville tossed it over the back of the sofa.

Mentally ordering himself to hold off, Charlie gripped his cock at the base and began to stroke, watching Harry’s eyes widen hungrily. 

Raising an eyebrow, he asked, “Want to help me with this?”

Neville moved to the edge of the sofa to watch.

“May I?” Harry asked immediately, licking his lips. “May I please suck your cock?”

“Not yet,” Neville answered, surprising Charlie and Harry both. “Soon. But first...”

Leaning over, Neville swirled his tongue around the head of Charlie’s cock, wringing a long moan from his throat. Charlie watched Harry’s features twist into a feral expression of jealous need.

“Frustrated?” he asked, breath catching as Neville’s tongue continued swiping across his cock, delving into the tip. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your turn. Oh, fuck, _Neville_...”

Hissing through his teeth, Charlie gripped Neville’s hair, thrusting deeper into his mouth while Harry watched jealously. Feeling his eyes roll back, he gasped, “Neville, I’m gonna come before I get a turn with him. I want him...I want him now...please...”

Neville hummed around Charlie’s length, but pulled off, licking his lips. Looking at Harry, he said, “Come over here. Now.” Harry crawled over without needing to be asked again, and Neville smiled. “You can suck him now.”

Harry moved forward obediently while Neville slid off the sofa, shifting behind Harry and removing the rest of his clothing. Charlie watched Neville reach around to stroke Harry’s cock. He couldn’t see what Neville was doing with his other hand, but past experience combined with Harry’s sudden, sharp intake of breath led him to guess that Neville was pressing his thumb against Harry’s hole, teasing him with a firm touch that was still not enough.

Harry leaned in, licking hesitantly around the head of Charlie’s prick before taking him into his mouth, sucking gently and making Charlie gasp. Harry’s moan vibrated around his length moments later as Neville continued stroking Harry’s cock and rubbing his arse.

Harry’s mouth around Charlie’s cock felt bloody brilliant. He ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “That’s it, just like that. Relax, you’re great. Merlin, you suck sooo good...”

He looked across Harry’s body, locking gazes with Neville.

Neville looked back and smiled. Reaching over, he got the lube from the side table, squeezing some of the slick substance onto his fingers. His hand disappeared from Charlie’s view, but judging from Harry’s sudden whimper, Charlie figured Neville was working one, possibly two fingers into Harry. Harry whimpered again, the sound vibrating around Charlie’s cock.

Harry didn’t stop moaning, squirming while Neville continued slicking and preparing his arse. Charlie’s eyes fluttered as Harry took him even deeper into his mouth, head bobbing as his length slid in and out past Harry’s rounded lips, green eyes cloudy with lust and need. Charlie recognised the expression all too well, knowing that moment when conscious thought departed, replaced with pure sensation. 

He groaned as Harry deep-throated him. Harry was a good little cocksucker, but watching Neville fuck him while he sucked frantically at Charlie’s cock was going to put him over the edge, he just knew it.

“Fuck, Harry, that’s good...don’t stop...”

Neville pulled his fingers from Harry’s body in favour of slicking up his own cock. Lining up against Harry’s hole, he rubbed his cock against his cleft.

“Tell me you want this inside you, Harry,” Neville ordered. “Beg me for it.”

Harry pulled off of Charlie long enough to plead, “Fill me with your hard cock. I want you inside me, I want you to fuck my arse as hard as Charlie’s fucking my mouth. I want you both. I can take it, I promise, oh please, fuck me...”

Apparently satisfied, Neville grabbed Harry’s hip and began to push into him. Harry gasped as the head of Neville’s cock breached him, but resolutely took Charlie back into his mouth, sucking diligently as Neville eased into him until he was buried to the hilt. Harry moaned around Charlie’s cock, his eyes squeezed shut.

Charlie let out a groan, hips bucking into Harry’s mouth. Neville was fully seated inside Harry yet not moving, giving Harry time to get used to Neville’s size filling him. He bit his lower lip, trying to stave off his own impending orgasm while silently willing Neville to move.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” Neville breathed, the hand on Harry’s hip tightening. He looked up at Charlie’s groan, smirking. Pulling slowly out of Harry, he slid back in, keeping his movements slow and deliberate until his thrusts glided in and out of Harry’s hole easily.

Charlie grasped Harry’s hair, letting Neville’s quickening thrusts rock his prick deeper into Harry’s mouth. “God, Neville, he feels so good...”

“Does he?” Neville asked, thrusting harder into Harry. “Harry, make Charlie come in your mouth, and swallow every drop when he does.”

Harry made a muffled sound of assent, promptly sucking Charlie as deeply into his mouth as he could. Lifting one hand from the floor, he rubbed a finger against Charlie’s cleft.

“Oh, fuck...” Charlie’s breathing stuttered as he rocketed toward climax.

“Come on, Charlie,” Neville crooned, slamming into Harry. “Come for us. I want to see his throat work to swallow your spunk. Just think how it will feel sliding down his throat. Come for us, Charlie.”

“Oooohh, fuck yeah...just like that...” Charlie fucked Harry’s mouth, hips bucking. Throwing back his head, he arched into Harry. “Oh god...yeah...I’m coming...oh fuck yeah...”

Pulling hard at Harry’s hair, Charlie spilled deep into the back of Harry’s throat. He could only imagine how they must look, Harry strung between Charlie and Neville, all three of them starkers as Neville energetically pumped Harry’s arse while Harry sucked off Charlie. The mental image made him moan as Harry swallowed, throat muscles rippling around Charlie’s softening prick before licking him clean.

“Do you want to come, too?” Neville asked, his thrusts speeding. “Do you think you deserve to come?”

“Yes, please, let me come!” Harry answered, peering up at Charlie.

“Does he deserve to come?” Neville asked, panting. His breathing grew ragged, and Charlie knew he was on the verge of his own climax.

“Yeah, he’s a brilliant cocksucker,” Charlie replied. “Let him come.”

“Then come.” Neville smacked Harry’s arse. Harry let out a cry, his body shuddering and jerking as he came, his hands tightening on Charlie’s thighs. Neville grabbed his hips, pounding his arse a few more times before he stiffened and came while Harry writhed on his cock. Charlie almost envied Harry his position, recalling how good Neville always felt inside him, slamming into him with near-bruising force in the moments before climax.

Neville slipped free of Harry’s body with a satisfied sigh. Looking up at Charlie, he grabbed his hand, tugging him until Charlie joined them on the floor, where they lay together in a sated tangle of limbs.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Neville murmured against Charlie’s chest, stroking Harry’s sweat-dampened hair. “I still want to give Harry the ride of his life, and then I want to see if he can take both of us at once, and...I don’t know. Was there anything you wanted to do with him, Charlie?”

“Maybe see how he looks in a corset and stripes across that pert arse?” Charlie asked, feeling Harry shiver between them, his cock stirring to life. “We have time. All night. All day tomorrow. I don’t have to work. Do you need to go to work tomorrow, Neville?”

“I’m free all day tomorrow. Harry?” Neville reached down, stroking Harry to complete hardness.

“I’m yours. Whatever both of you decide.” Harry moaned softly as Neville continued stroking him. Charlie looked down at him, fingers closing around a nipple and pinching until Harry arched upward with a cry.

“Good answer,” Charlie said, maintaining the pressure on Harry’s nipple while leaning down to capture his mouth in a possessive kiss. “Let’s not waste time.”


End file.
